El castillo
by MariSeverus
Summary: Solo habían dos princesas en su enorme castillo. Bueno, una de ellas era la reina.


Otro one (Son muchos). Espero que les guste. Saludos y besos.

**MariSeverus.**

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas.

* * *

¿Quién tiene la corona?:  
Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

Hermione estaba allí sentada en el suelo, mirando la enorme estructura que se erguía frente a sus ojos. Mirándola también, estaba una pequeña niña. Sonreía, mientras colocaba el último banderín de aquel majestuoso castillo. Suspirando, se levantaba de su lugar, para acercarse a ella.

_Ella soñaba con un enorme castillo en el cielo y a veces, su madre también. Pero ella ya tenía al rey de su propio imperio_.

- Mira mami... ¡Mira mami!

- Es un enorme castillo, cariño. Sueñas con castillos, ¿no es así?

- ¿Cómo sería, si mi papi fuese el rey de un enorme castillo?

_Ella sería su reina. Y su hija, sería la pequeña princesa_.

- ¿Puedes imaginártelo?

Severus estaba en la habitación principal, dormía o al menos hacía el intento. Llevaba varias noches sin conciliar el sueño. Según su esposa, trabajaba demasiado. Pero ¿Qué sabía ella de trabajar? Estaba exhausto, no le importaba quedarse allí dentro, por un par de horas. Realmente, en vacaciones, no tenía mucho que hacer.

Mientras dormía, tuvo un curioso sueño. Una especie de sensación, de que no estaba en el lugar indicado. Despertó rodeado de enormes murallas y paredes de piedra. Despertó sentado en una enorme silla de madera victoriana. Estaba vestido hasta los pies, como si fuese una especie de rey y...A su lado...Sostenía la mano de alguien. Ladeó la cabeza y notó que era Hermione.

¿En dónde diablos estaba?

- Sí. Mi papá sería un importantísimo rey. ¡Muy guapo!- dijo su hija, risueña- y tú serías su reina. Mi mami...

Hermione sonrió al pensarlo, al imaginar a Severus, vestido de rey. Suspiró, mientras su hija continuaba con el relato.

- Yo seré su hermosa hija, su princesa. Mi papi, me compra todo lo que quiero. Un pony, una isla, todo. Por que...Él me ama mucho.

- Sí cariño, él te ama. Aunque dudo que pueda conseguirte un pony, pero con un unicornio debería bastar.

- ¡Y tú usas hermosos vestidos y te gusta bailar con papá!

Admitió que eso sí le gustaba, de todo el sueño. Mientras, Severus tenía el gracioso presentimiento, de que había caído en una especie de dimensión paralela. Primero le compraba a su hija una isla y un pony...De pronto, estaba sumido en un baile, con Hermione o creía que era ella.

- ¿Un baile de máscaras, cariño?

- ¡Sí! Es muy romántico. Entonces bailan y bailan. Bailan y bailan.

Severus ya se estaba cansando de la misma escena...

- Y bailan y bailan...Pero de pronto...¡La música suena más despacio! ¡Más suave! Tú lo miras y él ya te está mirando. ¡Es muy romántico! Él te quitará la máscara y entonces ¡Te besa!

También le gustaba mucho ese momento. Y muy pronto Severus se encontró en su sueño, besando a su esposa. Curiosamente vestida como una mujer de antaño, con un curioso corsé y un peinado que...

- ¿Ya dejamos de besarnos? ¿Tan rápido?

- Es que así fue como se enamoraron. ¿No te parece romántico? Salieron corriendo de aquel lugar, él sostenía tu mano y huían de las miradas. Querían estar juntos, sin que los viesen y...¿De dónde vienen los bebés mamá?

Hermione tuvo miedo de responder eso...Aunque si le decía que tuvieron relaciones, podría creer que Severus le explicaba muchas cosas. Su hija suspiraba, mientras su sueño continuaba.

- Bueno...¿Y para qué quieres saber eso?

- Para incluirme en la historia. Bueno, ustedes se amaron mucho y yo aparecí.

- Le pedirás a tu padre, que te explique eso.

Su hija asintió, mientras Severus seguía soñando que estaba solo, con Hermione. Por más que quiso, no pudo continuar su sueño. ¿Por qué ya no se movía? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo en su cabeza?

- Entonces, se convierten en reyes.

- ¿Así como así?

- No, primero mi papá pelea con un dragón.

Pues esa no era la continuación de lo que quería, pero Severus se encontró peleando con un dragón. Ganó y quemó la mitad de su sombrero estrafalario y con plumas. ¿Por qué tenía uno?

- Entonces al ganar, se hizo rey...¿Cierto?

- Sí y a ti, te rescató de una torre muy alta...

- Le temo a las alturas.

- Pues él te liberó y bajó contigo, en sus brazos.

Hermione rió, pero para Severus no era nada gracioso. Bajar docenas de pisos, con su esposa en sus brazos. ¿Por qué estaba soñando como si se tratase, de uno de los cuentos de su hija?

- Y luego, llegaron a un hermoso reino, que le fue prometido al noble caballero que te salvó la vida y mató al dragón.

- ¿Y dónde estabas tú, cariño?

- En...en tus brazos mami.

Genial, aparte de cargarla, cargaba el peso extra de su hija. Pues las escaleras infinitas terminaron en un enorme bosque, con un enorme castillo. No iba a subir con ellas encima, se rehusaba a intentarlo.

- Pero papá era tan pero tan bueno e importante, que lo hicieron rey, antes de siquiera llegar. ¡Y tú, su hermosa reina! con un hermoso peinado y un lindo vestido. Y fue donde empezamos.

- Qué curioso. ¿Y la mascota?

- Crooshanks...¡El gato con botas!

¿Por qué el gato de Hermione hablaba? Bueno, ya nada extraño podía ocurrir en su sueño. Caminó alrededor de su vasto reino, junto a su esposa. Y caminó y caminó...Nuevamente se había congelado su sueño.

- ¡Fin!

- Pues, fantástico...Pequeña. Iré a ver a tu padre, a despertarlo. Ha dormido mucho. ¿No crees?

Hermione caminó con una sonrisa, aún pensando en lo que su hija había relatado. Mientras se sentaba en la cama, Severus daba vueltas en ella. ¿Qué estaba soñando, que parecía nervioso? Colocó su mano sobre su hombro y el hombre, despertó de golpe. Ella sonreía.

Mucha Hermione por un día.

- Severus, mi amor...¿Ocurre algo?

- Aparte de tener el sueño más extraño en todo el universo, nada particular- dijo, con sarcasmo. Hermione sonrió, apoyándose en su pecho.

- ¿Sabes? Samantha tiene lindos sueños. ¿No será, por esas historias que le

cuentas?

- No le cuento nada en especial...

- Pues ella sueña con castillos, princesas y dragones.

¿Podría ser...? No, eso era físicamente improbable. Aunque con magia todo era posible, pero lo dudaba.

- ¿Ah sí?- dijo, mientras ella lo abrazaba- ¿Y de casualidad soñó con sombreros ridículos?

- También.

Estaba enloqueciendo.

Mucho más tarde, estaba en el sofá, leyendo sobre alquimia y pociones prohibidas. Nada extraño, nada que debiera tomar a consideración. Mientras leía, su hija se acercó a él y con una sonrisa suave, lo contempló.

- Papi...

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Cómo nacen los bebé?

¿Qué demonios?

- ¿Para qué quieres saber eso?- le preguntó y ella sonrió nuevamente.

- Para poder decir que la princesa, nació de algo. ¿O es que solo van a estar mamá y tú, en el reino?

No quiso saber más. Le dijo una tontería, algo que en realidad no iba a poder ser nunca. Algo que no era decir, "embotellados". Los bebés vienen embotellados. Simplemente le dijo, que se tomaban una poción y pronto, quedaban embarazadas, las mujeres.

Pues en un par de meses, Hermione descubrió que tendría una nueva princesa o un nuevo príncipe. Mientras sonreía, acariciándose el vientre, su hija pensó que quizá y solo quizá, su madre se había bebido esa mágica poción.

- ¡Mamita! ¡Gracias por beberte a mi hermanito o hermanita!

- ¿Qué cosa, cariño?

- Sí, así podré tener otra princesa o príncipe, para mi gran reino.

- ¿Una poción?- preguntó, ladeando la cabeza hacia Snape, quién estaba en la cama. Bueno, ya se estaba preparando para soñar con otro reino.

Dentro de nueve meses, seguro tendría otro sueño parecido pero con nuevos personajes y él, en nuevos problemas


End file.
